Fatespeaker
Fatespeaker is a purplish-black NightWing with deep blue underscales, speckles of silver around her ankle, one at each corner of her eyes and several scattered on her tail as well as her wings. She is one of the false dragonets of the prophecy, whose egg was brought along with Starflight's by Morrowseer. She was born a few months after the Brightest Night. The other false dragonets see her as crazy and are very annoyed by her imprecise predictions, for the reason that almost none of them have come true. Squid considers her the only one who isn't a bully, although he does think she's insane. She seems to think of the other False Dragonets as her "friends", although none of them return this. Predictions So far her predictions include, but are not limited to: *A NightWing would possibly come to visit them; *The NightWing brought something great for breakfast; *An earthquake; *A new Talon of Peace; *Something besides seagulls for breakfast; *A walrus to eat; *That Starflight was important to her destiny; *That Starflight's name was Bigtoes; *That they will convince Queen Battlewinner to join their side; *That she and Starflight will survive; *That she and Starflight will do great things together; *That Starflight will live forever; * That the Orb in the Sky will fall on Pyrrhia and crush them all. Fatespeaker believes her predictions are correct, just not accurately timed. Biography The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, she has a practice fight with the other false dragonets. She is highly interested in Morrowseer's arrival, claiming to have predicted it. Squid says that she's the only one who isn't a bully, but is crazy. In the epilogue, she has a "vision," and the other False Dragonets scream that they don't want to hear it. She says that they will eat a walrus in their future. She then sees Starflight enter, and has a "vision." A piece of food is chucked at her, but she predicts that Starflight will be important in the future. The Dark Secret Fatespeaker sneaks out of her room and follows Starflight and Morrowseer, being very blunt about being a "Dragonet of Destiny." When Starflight tells her that he is the dragonet, she is shocked. When they go back to her room, Squid claims that he told her not to go. Morrowseer mentions that Starflight could replace her, and the other dragonets jump to that, saying that they wanted Starflight. Fatespeaker believes them to be kidding, and thinks that they're really her friends. When Morrowseer orders the false dragonets to kill Starflight, she figures out where he's hiding, and says that she thinks he's smart and brave, and shows pity to the trapped RainWing. She refuses to kill him, and that night they sneak out and Starflight finds a dreamvisitor. Morrowseer tries to make them convince the SkyWings to change their alliance to Blister, but he lets Starflight go instead of Fatespeaker. When he banishes Squid, Fatespeaker is horrified and sad. They sneak out again to follow Flame, who asks Deathbringer about being an assassin. She claims to have a vision that they will convince Battlewinner not to kill the dragonets or torture the RainWings, and they find the tunnel to her. She is scared of Battlewinner at first, and is unable to convince her to join their side. Later, during a practice fight, she is pitted against Flame. Viper joins in, prompting Starflight to, as well. Viper pins her, and blames her for her and her tribe for horrible experiences at the Night Kingdom. Viper tries to kill her, but Starflight stops her, and Viper is accidentally knocked into a lava river. Fatespeaker was distraught over this and Flame's accidental, probably-mortal injury caused by the SandWing's barb. When Starflight decides to save the RainWings, Fatespeaker joins him. They sneak Flame out of the healers and use him as a ploy to get through the tunnels. Fatespeaker and Sunny hit it right off when they meet in the rainforest. During the battle, she helps convince the NightWings to accept Glory as queen. After Starflight escapes the burning tunnels, she presses up against his side and tells him that he was brave. The Brightest Night Fatespeaker accompanies Starflight, Tsunami, and Clay out of the wormhole and into the rainforest. They cause a commotion during which Sunny is captured. Fatespeaker then stays at the rainforest to be with Starflight as he recovers from his injuries. Later, Sunny escapes and returns to the rainforest. Fatespeaker is there with Starflight, who is slowly recovering. Sunny starts to feel jealous of Fatespeaker and Starflight. On the night of the meeting she accompanies the dragonets to Burn's Stronghold and predicts that the Orb in the Sky would come down and kill them all. Starflight remarks that her visions are not real. When a dragonbite viper is loose after it kills Burn, Sunny and Fatespeaker attempt to carry Starflight off of the ground, but Starflight was too heavy for Sunny and Fatespeaker. Clay then shoves them out of the vipers way and gets bitten himself, but survives. In the epilogue, Sunny tells Starflight that he should be with Fatespeaker. Later, Sunny mentions teaching everyone that Nightwings didn't have powers. Fatespeaker then said she still had powers and that the Orb in the Sky might still come back, but in the end fails to convince them. Relationships Starflight When Starflight arrived at the Night Kingdom in the Epilogue of The Hidden Kingdom Fatespeaker has a feeling he is a part of her destiny. She quickly initiates a friendship with him and follows him around. When battling Flame and Viper, Fatespeaker had trusted Starflight to help her. In The Brightest Night, Fatespeaker is revealed by Sunny to have romantic affections toward Starflight. Sunny As of when Fatespeaker met Sunny, they almost instantly became good friends. They ended up talking to each other, asking questions and sharing information about themselves. Trivia *Fatespeaker had not expected the Night Kingdom to be so full of darkness, but she tolerated it, because it was her home. *Fatespeaker has a crush on Starflight. *Starflight is in love with Fatespeaker. *Fatespeaker may be the first NightWing to have powers in a long time. Gallery Dest copy.png Shade the Nightwing.jpg Shade The Nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing. SquidSpeaker.png|Squidspeaker GreatnessTDS001 copy.png Squid copy.png FateSpeaker0001.jpg|Fatespeaker- more like what the book describes her as VSViper copy.png The False Dragonets.jpg|Fatespeaker is top rightmost DSCF3366.JPG|Fatespeaker- Wanting to go with Morrowseer StarflightMeetingHisFather12.png NightWings by Tsunami SeaWing.png|Fatespeaker (bottom left) Fatespeaker, by Tundra.jpg|Fatespeaker, by Tundra The Prophet.jpg Reading.png|by Lightningstrike Thanksbylightning.png|Thanks- a Starspeaker comic by Lightningstrike Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Pages Needing Work Category:False Dragonets Category:NightWing History Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:Talons of Peace Category:NightWing dragonets Category:Protagonists